Blizland
Blizland is a fictional place in the Adventure Tours of the DS Version of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Blizland is the final location as well as the final dream island. The boss is Bowser & Dr. Eggman while the two mid-bosses are E-123 Omega and Dry Bowser. The ruler of this island is Blizza. Bosses *E-123 Omega *Dry Bowser *Bowser *Dr. Eggman Rivals Unlocked *Daisy (Blizland Adventure) *Bowser, Jr. (Bonus Adventure) *Metal Sonic (Bonus Adventure) *Bowser (Bonus Adventure) *Dr. Eggman (Bonus Adventure) Minigames *Blow Away Chain Chomp! (Blizland Adventure) Story After Frosty is captured by Bowser and Eggman in Icepeak, the heroes decide to travel to Blizland. Upon arriving, Blizza reveals that Blizland has switches. They play missions and recruit Daisy. The heroes then return to Icepeak so Daisy can see some flowers there. After arriving from Icepeak, the heroes break the ice wall using the power of Blizza's gems. They then find E-123 Omega who Toad believes is their ally. However, Omega doesn't accept the alliance and challenges the heroes to an event where the heroes defeat him. Omega doesn't accept defeat and teleports away. The heroes can continue adventuring. Upon continuing, they find the pathway blocked by Chain Chomp. Wario tells the heroes he will stop the chain chomp but he is trapped on the platform with the chain chomp when the pathway closes. After knocking off the chain chomp, the heroes can continue. The heroes find Lakitu who challenges Daisy to another challenge in which she passes. As a result, Lakitu gifts Daisy with a Meteor Curling Stone allowing Dream Curling missions. The heroes then return to Cubyrinth after a Shy Guy reveals a secret passageway there. After returning from Cubyrinth, the heroes break another ice wall using the power of Blizza's gems. They then find Dry Bowser with the captured Frosty blocking a pathway. Dry Bowser challenges the heroes to an event in which he loses and runs off. Blizza frees Frosty and they continue on. After continuing, they find Bowser and Dr. Eggman who has set their base and their own Winter Olympics there. They challenge the heroes to a competition in three events. They pick Mario and Sonic to compete against them. If they win one event, Mario and Sonic lose the whole competition. After defeating them, they decide not to try to host a Winter Olympics since their plan always foils apart. Later on, Bowser, Jr. and Metal Sonic decide to put more missions around the islands. When all the missions are completed, they decide to join Mario and Sonic. Bowser and Dr. Eggman also join Mario and Sonic after Bowser, Jr. and Metal Sonic defeat them in three events. Missions Ultimate Figure Skating *Get a perfect on the spring jump in the Sonic Medley *Collect 99 rings in the Mario Medley *Defeat 10 Kikis in the spin area in the Mario and Sonic Medley *Defeat Daisy in the Mario and Sonic Medley Intense Short Track *Special Dash 3 times and win *Reach the finish line without falling *Win in a track full of potholes *Defeat Omega Curling Bowling *Knock the moving goomba *Knock down 1 goomba only *Get a strike by knocking down 10 goombas with a mini mushroom *Defeat Dry Bowser Blazing Bobsleigh *Defeat Bowser and Dr. Eggman Fever Hockey *Defeat Bowser and Dr. Eggman Extreme Snowboarding *Defeat a rival with the special dash *Max out the trick gauge *Win without hitting rivals *Defeat Bowser and Dr. Eggman Category:Dream Island Category:Snow Spirit Homes Category:Places Category:Mario and Sonic